He is Back
by Marley The Night Guard
Summary: The purple man is back. joined by a new animatronic. Wink and the fazbear crew have to stop them. But how?
1. Chapter 1

He is back

"Mooooom! We're gonna be laaaate!"

Mom "don't hurry me! I need to get dressed. You are not gonna rush me by screaming"

"But its my BIRTHDAY!"

Mom "i know sweetie i'm almost done."

"I'll wait in the car!"

Mom "wait! Stop! Ugh too late. That girl sometimes i swear."

we got to the pizzaria just fine. I met my friends in the arcade room to play some games.

Kate "guys! It's time for the show!"

Jane "wait. No it's not. It's in an hour."

"That's the other show! Lets see the show!"

We all run to the show stage but the animatronics were not there.

"Where are they?!"

Kate "i don't know"

A purple haired man walkes up to us and asks us if we want to see them

"Yes! Where are they?"

Purple man "follow me children! I'll show you!"

We all follow because...well...we're children.

Sorry this chapter was absolute shit. The next chapter will be better i promise. The chapters will be kinda short untill i get 1 favorite XD dont be shy to send me a message! Bai.


	2. chapter 2

Derp! Here is the next chapter guys!

The backroom was creepy. There were broken versions of bonnie, freddy,chica and foxy.

"Are these the animatronics?"

Purple man "oh no way. If you close your eyes i'll bring them out! No peeking!

Jane "ok"

Kate "this seems kinda suspicious"

Purple man "wait here. I'll bring some more kids for them to play with!"

He gave a creepy smile to us and left locking the door behind him.

"Why did he lock the door?!"

Jane " i don't know marley. It's creepy though."

He came back with two more kids.

Purple man "now close your eyes!"

As we closed our eyes, he slit Jane's neck we heard gurgling sounds and looked over at her. We were so shocked

we could'nt move. I tried to scream but nothing came out. Next he slit Kate's neck then the boy's then the

other boy and then mine. It hurt so bad. I stayed alive as long as i could staring at that creepy smile of the

purple man. As i drifted closer and closer to death he said "night night children"

Ok. That was gory. I'm enjoying writing so far and i promise i wont abandon this story until maybe 100 chapters. Bai!


	3. Chapter 3

I was bored sooooooo... yeah here's another chapter.

I woke up cold and looking down at my dead body. I started wondering how our lives came to an end this way.

? "Your life is not over. Not yet anyway"

I looked up to see a masked face which had purple tear marks below it's eyes.

"Who are you?"

Jane "oh your awake. His name is marionette. We call him puppy."

Puppy " i am here to give you the gift of life."

"What do you mean?"

Puppy "you will find out when they wake up."

It turns out waiting for dead people to wake up takes longer than expected. It took hours for kate and the 2 boys to wake up.

"Well finally. Geez you guys took forever to wake up!"

Kate "we took that long? It felt like seconds to us."

"Wait, we don't know your names.

? "Im james."

?"im Jorden."

Puppy "ok guys follow me."

There were 5 animatronics on the stage. A rabbit, a bear, a chicken, a fox and a wolf. All of us picked an animatronic. I picked a wolf, Jorden picked a fox, James picked a bear Jane picked a rabbit and Kate picked a chicken.

Puppy " james you are freddy, jane you are bonnie, kate you are chica, jorden you are foxy and marley you are wink."

Puppy snapped his fingers and we remembered our names as bonnie, freddy, chica,foxy and wink.

Okai. I enjoyed making this chapter! Btw for those people who are wondering who wink is, stacyplays named a minecraft wolf wink. Wink's appearence in this story i will explain now

Grey fur

Blue eyes

Light blue collar

Pink paws

Female

Pink muzzle (area around nose)

Bai.


	4. the first day!

The first day

I realized i fell asleep. I tried to wake up, but my eyes were open. Had i gone blind? Wait, how come i can't remember anything? Am i even awake? No i'm not. Im unconscious. Ow! Hey! Who punched me? Well i can see now.I looked up and saw walls of a mini castle. There was a door leading to what im assuming is my bedroom. I walked outside the castle and saw a place called pirates cove. The curtains were purple with white stars. I looked inside and saw a red fox playing on a pirate ship.

"Hi foxy"

Why was my voice so tiny? Did i like him? This is the first time i even saw this fox!

Foxy "aye lass! You woke up already?"

"I guess so. Is anybody else awake?"

Foxy "Bonnie be gettin' there soon. But nah."

"Ok. Well i'm gonna go explore my castle. Bye foxy!"

Foxy "bye lass."

Ok. i think i do like him. Wait no i don't! Yes i do! Whatever! I walked up to the show stage and looked at the animatronics. There was a purple bunny, a yellow chicken, and a brown bear.

Bonnie (yawn) "w...why am i standing up?" (Falls on wink)

Wait wha-

"EEK!"

Bonnie "oops. Sorry wink"

"If your sorry, why are you still on me?!"

Bonnie (gets up) "there happy?"

"Yep."

Bonnie "ok. Well im gonna see if there is any pizza"

"Seriously? We DIE in a pizzaria and you want PIZZA?"

Bonnie "yep."

"Well theres no arguing in that!"

Chica"wait for me! I'll make some pizza!"

"Hi chica. Your sudddenly awake."

Chica"if you say pizza i will wake up!"

"Really?"

Chica"yep!"

We head to the kitchen and chica finds the ingredients for pizza.

Chica "i'll show you guys how to make pizza!"

"Cool!"

Bonnie "i rather just eat pizza."

Chica "awwww."

"I'm still making it!"

Chica "ok :D"

We flattened out the dough on the table and added tomato sause. We put the cheese on and added peperoni. We put the pizza in the oven and waited.

Chica "hey. Lets go check on freddy!"

"Ok"

(Freddy Laughing) ok. That is just plain creepy. What will the kids think?

"Hi freddy."

Freddy"hi. (Blushes)"

Bonnie "are you ok freddy?"

Freddy "yeah...im fine."

Ooooh! I think freddy has a crush on bonnie •w•

Chica"Ok good. Me and wink just put a pizza in the oven!"

Freddy "awesome!"

Chica "im gonna see how foxy is doing"

"Ok bye chica!"

Chica "bye!"

Chica walkes over to the cove and goes in.

"Im gonna spy on them! Brb"

Freddy "ok."

I sneak to the cove and slightly pull back the curtains. I see chica leaning in to foxy and hugging him tightly. She breaks the hug and foxy quietly speaks to her

Foxy "i love ye lass"

My heart breaks. I almost burst into tears. I close the curtains and run crying to my room. I think chica heard me because she peeked in to my window and gave me a sympathetic look. I didn't even care that i haven't eaten all day. I cried myself to sleep

Note:

That was fun. Im kinda warning you that this will have a little romance in it. :)


	5. authors note

Authors note

Im just warning you guys that this story will have some shipping. Im not turning this in to one of those stories but there will be some romance/shipping stuff. The story will mostly be what i think of. Don't judge :P

Also i want to thank felicity the pirate for such a awesome story called lost lives. That story will kinda be an inspiration for my story.

Bai.


	6. the first day! chica vision

I had this intire chapter written... then i accadentally deleted it... so im staying up late to redo it for you guys! (You better apreciate this) :(

I may change what animatronic the point of view is. Okay that made no sense. I mean i will change the perspective of the animatronics for a chapter or so. Also this chapter involves extreme shipping. The other chapters will not have as much shipping. Don't worry! This is not a gross fanfic!

Chica vision, first day:

Ow! My head!

L...m...pizza...

Who said that? And what did they say? My vision is blurred. I can kinda see a purple blot though.

"Hello?"

Wink: "chica? Are you awake?"

"Um... hello?"

Wink: "okay good! Bonnie she's awake! Are you okay chica?"

"Yeah... i think so"

Yay! I can see! Oh ok. It's only bonnie and wink.

"What happened?"

Bonnie " That's the thing. We don't remember."

Wink "i can kinda remember a white face with blue stripes. I think it's name was... puppy."

"Puppy?"

Wink "yeah. It's either puppy or puppet

Bonnie " i like puppy better."

"Me too"

Wink "okay. Back on topic. Me and bonnie were about to make a pizza"

Bonnie "you mean YOUR gonna make a pizza. I'd rather eat pizza."

"Aw come on! Please help? please? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Bonnie "okay! Fine gosh! You honestly sound like a little kid."

Timeskip because this was the boring part of the last chapter where they make a pizza.

"Im gonna go see if foxy is awake."

Wink "okay. Good idea. He hasn't come out yet. And see if freddy is awake too."

"Okay! Bye!"

This place seems unfamiliar. But it seems familiar at the same time! Weird.

Chica silently steps through the dining area of the quiet pizzaria. Freddy is sleeping on the stage with a red bowtie, and red hat with a green stripe. Maybe because its christmas. Chica quietly walks over to him and taps him on the shoulder. His eyes slowly open in a confused way.

Freddy "huh? Chica? What happened? I don't remember falling asleep."

"None of us really do. Chica and bonnie are making a pizza, but you can keep sleeping if you want."

Freddy "I'll keep sleeping. Bye"

"Bye"

Chica sneaks over to pirates cove and slightly pulls open the curtains.

"...BAH!"

Foxy jolts up in suprise at her voice

Foxy "gosh lass! Don't scare me like that!

"Why not? Hehe"

Did i just giggle?

"Um... okay then..."

Foxy "are ye ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just have a slight crush on someone"

Did i really just say that? Omg... NOOOOOOOO now he thinks i like him :( okay. Maybe i do :|

Foxy "ok... is it me?"

"Maybe..."

"Hug? :)"

Foxy "sure. I like hugs. And maybe you"

:o

"Yay."

Foxy slowly leans into a hug and says:

I don't like ye lass, i love ye lass.

Wink was watching them. She had a crush on foxy before they fell asleep. She runs crying and whimpering to her castle while chica runs after her. Wink ran into her room and slams the door in chica's face. Chica reached for the doorknob but wink shoots her a warning look and a growl. Chica takes the warning and starts slowly and quietly walking back to the cove. She sees a orange glpwing light coming from the kitchen. Is that fire? Shit! The pizza!

Freddy "FIRE!"

bonnie runs out of the kitchen coughing and wheezing heading for the exit.

Bonnie "get...*cough* out!"

The oven explodes and part of the metal hit chica in the head. Bonnie runs outside and collapses on the ground coughing.

Foxy "RUN! CHICA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Foxy sees chica on the ground unconscious he quickly runs over and picks her up freddy and foxy run outside gasping for air.

Foxy "wheres wink?" (Stacyplays dogcraft reference! Wink is her pet wolf in minecraft on her minecraft series)

Cliffhanger! Sorry. But this is the end of the chapter. And because its like 11:08 pm when im finished.

Also, when im writing this its not christmas, but merry christmas!

Bai.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!

Sorry i have kept you waiting for a new chapter! But... here it is! Again... sorry if i ship the animatronics... im just derpy!

Wink vision:

I woke up to the sound of freddy screaming, and burning heat coming from all sides.

"Foxy?"

I watch out my window as my eyes start adjusting to the orange light. I see out the window foxy attempts to open the door but his hand gets blistered and burnt. My castle is in flames and im trapped inside. I try to move but flames are slowly seeping in my direction. The flames give off blistering heat as i try to back away in to the corner of my bed.

Foxy"LASS!"

I slowly move closer to the door inch by inch. Foxy opens the door even though he is in lots of pain. I run past the flames as they engulf my body. Pain fills my eyes with tears as i fall to the ground. My vision slowly fades to black my mind is confused because i don't know if i am alive or dead.

Sorry this was short... i am just sad about something that happened. Also sorry that this chapter was very dramatic.

Bai.


	8. the purple man

Hey guys!

Sorry it has been months since i updated the story, i just kinda forgot to write because i have been pretty busy. And i have been reading harry potter and i realized that i really suck at writing! XD Well, here you go!

Foxy pov

No... is she dead? She can't be dead! Wink...

He couldn't stop them. Hot tears were streaming down his face. The other animatronics were trying to pull him away from wink.

"NO! Stop it!"

Freddy dragged foxy away with incredible strength.

No... lass... i even liked her when we were humans... why?...

Chica was sitting next to him. And freddy was trying to wake wink up.

Chica had tears silently streaming down her face.

Chica"foxy... im so sorry..."

She buried her face in her hands

"I-

He had barely said anything when chica let out a sob and pointed at wink.

Chica"s...she...saw what... what happened in the cove..."

Freddy"get in the building! The firefighters are coming! They cant see us outside!"

They went as quickly as they could into the burning building. As they ran in,foxy saw a smiling purple face. No... it cant be... i imagined it. Im sure i did. Foxy picked wink up and placed her on the stage. Carefully avoiding the flames which was surprisingly difficult. He then went limp as the fire fighters ran in the building spraying water everywhere and putting out the flames. Then everything went black. What happened?

?"im back"

Then it hit him. Cold as ice. He had not imagined it the purple man is back.

Sorry this took forever. I suck at writing! Bai.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Just a quick chapter coming and... im writing a new fanfic! It is a harry potter fanfic. Yay! Lets get on to the story.

Wink pov

D..did i... am.. i...dead?

I can't move! What's happening? I'm scared! Somebody... help...

Then i heard it. Insane laughter. Coming from all around me. But it sounds... distant.

Wait, where is it coming from? It's getting louder... and louder...and then...

"Night night children"

Pain is coming from all sides. Unbearable pain

"Oh s***! N...no..st..stop!...please!"

Purple guy" and why should i do that... Marley?"

The pain worsened. It felt like being burned alive. Wait, i remember that name! But... from where?

"M..ma...marley?"

Pg" haha! You even forgot your own name! You really are an idiot!"

And just like that, the pain stopped.

?"l..s...w..k..."

Last week? What is he saying? And... why did the pain just dissapear?

?" ...t...t...wa...a...e...t...l...d.y"

Okay, that is just gibberish! I mean, i know i passed out, but still!

?"s.e...is...w.k..g...up!"

W..what? Is that foxy? •~•

?" ...LA.S"

"W..wha-"

Foxy" oh my god! Wink! I...i thought you died!"

Freddy" yep... a very eventfull day to say the least..."

"Where is chica?"

Foxy"eh...she...um.."

He points toward the corner of... wait, where are we?

"Foxy... where are we?"

Freddy" we're on a truck to go get repaired. Bonnie... uh.. he passed out from the heat to our suits... chica... thats an entirely different story..."

Well, he is right... chica is cowering in the corner... hiding her face...crying...

Foxy"well, we can worry about this later. There is another problem that we have to talk about. The purple man is back.

Cliffhanger! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Im back for day 2 of the 9 day marathon... basically i am writing one chapter each day untill the 13th. I will not write a chapter tomorrow though. Just because i am going to the pool. Also, i realized that i was rushing the story a bit. Sorry about that. I will try not to do that anymore... lets get on to the story!

Wink pov

Freddy "w..what do you mean?"

Foxy" when i walked into the building i saw him."

Freddy"well... uh... this is kinda a big deal..."

Foxy" why don't yeh wake up bonnie?"

Freddy"oh.. okay"

Foxy"wink, can you try and calm down chica?"

"Y...yeah"

Foxy" don't stand lass. Ye might fall. Same for you freddy."

"Kay"

Freddy" alright."

I slowly walk over to chica, sort of worried for her.

"Chica? Are you alright"

Chica" i...i guess so. L..look im r..really sorry wink"

"No chica, it's not your fault."

Chica" b..but your f..fur...i...its all burnt"

"Well... we're going to get fixed, arent we?"

Chica "y..yeah... i guess so"

"Come on, foxy needs to talk"

Chica "ok..."

Chica and i walk back over to foxy. Soon joined by freddy.

Foxy" alrighty then. I guess i should start here. As we wer-"

Freddy" shut up a minute, listen,"

Foxy" -_- really freddy?"

Freddy " i said shut up! Listen"

We can hear footsteps outside the truck. It appears that the truck has stopped moving. We all go into sleep mode and go limp. The door opens and they are taken into another building

?" I can't believe that we have to bring these damned robots to the new place. Where should we put the things?"

?" Put them in the parts and service room. Not the wolf though, scott was planning on taking her to the new resturaunt anyway.

?"where will the wolf go anyway? She's all burnt."

?" Scott's gonna call someone to go and fix her. Then i think she's gonna go in the new pirates cove.

?" They made that damn cove too big. It covers like a fourth of the entire place! Anyways, when are they going to bring in the new animatronics?

?" They actually need to take some pieces off of the old ones. Then they should be here by next month."

?"great. Now lets dump these old animatronics and go."

?"leave the wolf outside the door"

?"kay"

They dump freddy, foxy, chica, and bonnie in the parts and service room, lock the door and leave me outside the door

Sorry that took forever... again, i will not write a chapter tomorrow because i am going to the pool and taking a break.

Boi.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm back for day 3 of the 9 day marathon. Sorry this chapter is late. I was at church untill 2 and i forgot :P anyway, lets get on to the story!

Foxy pov:  
"The hell? Where are we?"  
Freddy "dunno."  
I can hear footsteps outside the door.  
"Someone's coming"  
We both shut up. Not sure about chica or bonnie. I think they are still in sleep mode.  
?" So... how do we do this?"  
?" Just rip it off."  
Me eye was ripped out. I felt like screaming, but i couldn't.  
?"okay. So now what else do we need?"  
?"um... bonnie's face and arm... the chicken's hands and part of her jaw... and nothing from fazfuck. So just take what we need."  
I hear metal being ripped off me friends. I can tell freddy does too. I..i feel guilty. They leave. Me and freddy sit up as we watch our friends in agony. Including me. Freddy is shaking.  
Freddy"o...oh my..gosh..."  
Bonnie" m...my arm...MY FACE!?"  
Chica tries to feel her jaw but then realizes her hands are gone and starts to cry.  
Freddy"what time is it foxy?"  
Foxy" 12 pm..."  
Freddy" well... maybe they have the same system as the old place?"  
Foxy " maybe. Should we see?"  
Chica solemnly nods her head.  
I walk over to the door and to my surprise, it's a snow poff. (Sorry i had too) nah. For some reason it was unlocked.  
"Let's go lads."  
We walk out of the room and into the hallway. The place looks so... clean. Anyway, we walk into what seems to be the main area. It has a stage in front and a lot of chairs in front of it. But instead of us, there are... different animatronics. A blue bunny with red cheeks and bow tie, a chicken with a girly shape, and a chubby bear with a- wait, it's them! The question is, where am i? Hold on, there's something sitting behind them. Is that wink?

Toy bonnie"excuse me, but are you lost?"

Bai. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys... im back for day 4 of the 9 day marathon... im still going through with it. But it sucks. At least its a good time passer. :| welp, lets get on to the story.

Wink pov

Ugh... my head...w..where am i?

I slowly open my eyes to see myself laying on the floor of a looks clean and new. And not at all dusty like the old stage. My eyes aren't adjusting to the new lights... weird.

Foxy " what do ye mean by that?"

Toy Bonnie " it means I'm asking you folks if you are lost or not."

Foxy "no, we are not."

Toy Bonnie" no need to be rude darling."

Is this evesdropping? Maybe? Dunno.

Toy Bonnie" well then, are you guys the older models?

A staticy voice from bonnie's face clearly says "duh"

Toy Bonnie" oh! You must be bonnie! I'm bon bon!"

She reaches out to shake bonnie's hand. Bonnie hesitates, but then shakes his hand.

Toy Bonnie "nice to meet ya!"

Bonnie "you too."

Bon bon" foxy, mangle is in the cove"

Foxy "mangle?"

Bon bon "eh... the kids kinda think she is a take apart and put back together attraction."

Foxy"ouch"

Sorry this chapter is short. I am so done with the 9 day marathon. I quit. I may not update in a while. Sorry but i will be with family in idaho and i really need a break.

Bai.


End file.
